In the design of a top-emission AMOLED panel, because a top electrode of an OLED device needs to be light-transmissive, the top electrode is generally made thin. When size of the panel is increased, in-plane resistance of the top electrode is relatively large. Large in-plane resistance of the top electrode will increase IR drop, and excessive IR drop will lead to nonuniform in-plane brightness, thereby impacting uniformity of a picture. In an AMOLED, the top electrode is generally formed as an integral planar electrode, which is also referred to as plate electrode, and will be referred to as plate electrode in the present invention thereinafter.